


Falling for You

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "I hope to see you around, Ymir!""Yeah, I'd like that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it down. Set in an AU where Krista and Ymir are both freshmen starting at a new high school. It's my first time writing these two, so go easy on me! Enjoy!

Ymir takes a deep breath as she faces the doors of the high school, steeling herself. She's too old to actually feel excited about starting another school year; instead there's just a fluttering of nervous apprehension in the pit of her stomach. It's easy to lose track of time just standing there and staring, and Ymir honestly has no idea how long she's been standing there when she's jolted out of her reverie by the sounds of some of the other students talking loudly and messing around.

The sun is still low in the sky, so she can't have been stuck there for too long, but Ymir takes it as a sign that she should get going. Shaking her head to clear it, she heads in what she hopes is the correct direction for her first class. All of the middle schools feed into this high school, so she sees a lot of unfamiliar faces as she wanders the narrow hallways looking for her first class.

She's so focused on where she's going that she's not paying too much attention to the people around her, so she completely misses the excited squeal from in front of her, followed by hurried footsteps. The next thing Ymir knows, there's a sudden impact and then she's lying flat on her back with a petite blond girl sitting on her stomach.

There's a moment of shocked silence, and everyone in the hallway seems to freeze for a moment, before the blond girl claps a hand to her mouth in horror. "I am so sorry!" she squeaks.

Ymir is too dazed to say anything at first. "It's okay," she says when she finally remembers how to speak.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" the other girl asks urgently, her bright blue eyes wide and concerned.

Wow, she's really pretty, Ymir thinks to herself. Like a princess, or a fairy. Small and dainty and delicate. "N-no, I'm fine," she stutters out, trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh, good!" exclaims the petite girl. Her shoulders slump with relief. "I should have been looking where I was going. Sorry!" She finally seems to notice that she's pretty much straddling Ymir, and she scrambles to her feet, blushing. Ymir grabs her wrist before she can leave.

"It's fine, really. What's your name?" she asks, not wanting to forget this clumsy blond fairy.

"Oh, it's Krista," the other girl says nervously, tucking some of her golden blond hair behind her ear. It had fallen out of her ponytail when she practically tackled Ymir. "Krista Lenz." She shifts her arm so that they're shaking hands instead.

"Krista," Ymir murmurs, trying to sear the name into her memory. It's a nice name; it suits her. "Well, Krista, I'm Ymir. Ymir Fritz."

"That's a lovely name!" Krista beams. She opens her mouth to say something else, but she's cut off by her friend, standing behind Ymir.

"Krista, we're going to be late to class if we don't leave now!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Krista walks over to her friend, but suddenly turns around to face Ymir again. "I hope to see you around, Ymir!"

"Yeah," Ymir replies instantly. If there's one thing that she knows for sure, it's that she wants to see Krista again. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
